Manufactured vehicles may spend a large amount of time in storage and transit before or after arriving at a vehicle dealership. Depending on the length of time, electrical loads may drain the battery prior to the vehicle arriving at the dealership. Components within the vehicle may also be affected during transit. For example, shocks within the vehicle may be over exerted during transportation. Speed and power configurations may be damaged as well. To overcome these concerns, vehicle manufacturers have developed transport modes.
In a transport mode, low power electrical configurations may be implemented to reduce power consumption. For example, a transmission control unit may be completely shut down to save power. Parameters within the vehicle may also be controlled to reduce the amount of damage caused by vibration of the vehicle when shipped. A stiffer suspension may be used to mitigate rough terrain when being transported. Speed and power configurations may be reduced to ensure that the vehicle may be driven a short distance.
Prior to being shipped, the vehicle may be placed into transport mode and before being sold or used, the vehicle may exit the transport mode and be placed into a normal mode. Manufacturers, suppliers, dealerships or other parties may use different operations to have the vehicle enter and exit the transport mode. For example, the vehicle may enter and/or exit the transport mode by starting the engine, activating hazard lights, pressing a brake pedal and/or pressing and holding the start/stop button. Some transport modes may be entered and/or exited through a specialized tool. Other more automated methods may include over-the-air updates where once the vehicle is at a location, as detected by a global positioning system (GPS), software may be downloaded to exit the transport mode.
The described operations may be complicated requiring multiple steps to both enter and/or exit the transport mode. Drawbacks may include the shipment of the vehicle in a transport mode regardless if the vehicle has been completely inspected. Furthermore, vehicles may be inadvertently sent without being placed into transport mode. The present disclosure provides systems and methods thereof that address these concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.